Boozer
|status = Alive |gender = Male |birth = Unknown |place_of_birth = United States |nationality = American |family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Uncle |affiliation = Mongrels Motorcycle Club Copeland's Camp Hot Springs Iron Mike's Camp |occupation = Sergeant-at-Arms of Mongrels MC (formerly) Farm Hand (formerly) Head of Security at Lost Lake |vehicle = Motorcycle Dump Truck |voice = Jim Pirri }} William “Boozer” Gray is a major character and the tritagonist featured in Days Gone. A survivor of the Freakers outbreak, Boozer is a former member and the Sergeant-at-Arms of the Mongrels Motorcycle Club. He is the best friend and partner of protagonist Deacon St. John, with whom he works to survive the Freaker-infested landscape. History Background Boozer was born in the late 1970's and grew up in Adrian, Oregon. As a child, his father often took him elk hunting and taught him how to track where Boozer learned how to track wild animas from miles away. He also enjoyed going to his uncle's farm located near Idaho border, in the summers he worked on the beef fields, it was here where Boozer learned how to ride an old dirt bike and developed his love of motorcycles. As an adult, Boozer patched into the mother charter of the Mongrels Motorcycle Club, eventually earning the rank of Sergeant-at-Arms. He served alongside Deacon, who became his best friend. They would cause trouble together with their friend Jack, ride across the countryside, and drink and fight all the while. When member Jessie Williamson was excommunicated, Boozer helped hold him down while the Club president Jack burned his Mongrels tattoo off with a welding torch. Eventually, Deacon met Sarah Whitaker, a botanist and bio-engineer, whom he eventually married. Other than the minister, Boozer was the only person that attended their wedding. Boozer fell in love with an married a woman named Joany. They talked about buying a house near Berley Lake. However their happiness was cut short when Joany was killed in unstated circumstances, which understandably drove Boozer into deep depression and he started drinking heavily. Deacon found him half way through a case of whiskey, and unwilling to watch his friend kill himself, Deacon took a bottle from Boozer and chugged the whole thing, telling Boozer that if he was going to drink himself to death, he wouldn't be doing it alone, because that's what brothers do. Boozer was touched by Deacon's willingness to lay down his life for him, and he carried on living, though still grieving his loss. At the start of the outbreak, Boozer meets up with Deacon and Sarah, making his way through their town with them. Events of Days Gone Injury Two years after the end of society, Boozer travels with Deacon across the region, "living the dream" as post-apocalyptic bounty hunters. He and Deacon have been planning on heading North to get away from the increasing number of Freakers and the bad memories they have of the region. After killing Leon, their bounty, and collecting evidence, the two decide to prepare on leaving in the coming days. However, Boozer briefly gets separated from Deacon and is attacked by the Rest in Peace Cult, better known as the Rippers. They torture him with a blowtorch, seriously burning the skin and muscle on his right forearm. Though the two drifters get away safely, Boozer begins to get sick, forcing Deacon to care for him. Moving to Iron Mike's Camp As time goes on, Boozer's situation becomes dire, and it is discovered that he has contracted blood poisoning from his injury. Deacon, desperate to save his friend, decides to take him to the Lost Lake encampment. Deacon is still banned from entry due to how he ended relations with Iron Mike, the camp's leader. He decides to get Rikki, an old traveling companion of him and Boozer's, to take them in. There, Boozer is given the best medicine left around, including antibiotics taken by Deacon from a crashed plane in Ripper territory. However, his condition continues to worsen, and the camp's doctor, Addison, says that they have to amputate where he was injured. After cutting off the extremity, Boozer begins to improve physically. Eventually, he contracts some form of depression over feeling useless, becoming sad when stuck at the camp and losing all sense of self-preservation when out in the wilds with Deacon. He also beats up an overly aggressive Deacon for being unable to let go of Sarah after two years. To help Boozer cope with his new reality, Deacon finds and gives Boozer a healthy puppy, which he names Jack, after their long-deceased friend. Dealing with the Rippers Later on, Boozer gets temporarily taken hostage during a camp raid by the Rippers. However, Deacon arrives to a standoff between "Carlos" (Deacon and Boozer's old enemy Jessie) and his Rippers, and Iron Mike and Skizzo. Carlos is forced to let Boozer go and adhere to the treaty. Knowing that Carlos won't stop killing until he has them both, Deacon and Boozer decide to kill off the remaining Rippers. They decide to use the explosives that the camp has acquired to destroy the hydroelectric dam that the cult is based around. Boozer volunteers himself to go and plant the charges with his remaining arm while Deacon gives him cover with a sniper rifle. After planting the charges, Boozer returns to Deacon, and together they blow up the dam, destroying the Rippers' camp and killing almost all of them. Boozer and Deacon go to confront Carlos themselves, and after fighting through most of his surviving followers, they make it into his home to kill him. However, a broken staircase prevents Boozer from going upstairs to fight Carlos with his friend, so he boosts Deacon up to the second floor. Deacon brutally fights with Carlos to the death, and manages to end him once and for all. After that, he reunites with Boozer, who wonders if the former Jessie is the only person left from their past, which Deacon decides to be the case. Saying goodbyes When Deacon confirms that Sarah is actually alive, he goes to say farewell to Boozer, who has decided to stay at Iron Mike's Camp indefinitely with Jack. Boozer bids his old friend farewell, and Deacon leaves the valley to find Sarah. Deacon briefly returns to the valley to get some machinery for Sarah's research from Cloverdale, her old workplace. After discovering that there are self-automated corn farms protected by an electric fence, Deacon calls Boozer to inform everyone at the camp of the resource. Deacon also tells Boozer that Sarah is alive, who in turn asks Deacon to greet her for him. Last stand against the Militia Later, Deacon returns to Iron Mike's Camp to fight against the Deschutes County Militia, happy to discover that the camp managed to repel the first attack. After Iron Mike's death, Deacon decides to lead the camp in an all-out assault on militia's base on Wizard Island, using a fertilizer truck bomb as a battering ram. Boozer chooses to drive the vehicle into the gates, despite Deacon's protests, as there is a high risk of death. Boozer insists on doing it, and successfully destroys the main armaments of the militia, seemingly being killed in the blast. After the battle is over, Deacon is overjoyed to discover that Boozer jumped out of the truck at the last second, falling into the lake and barely escaping the blast unscathed. He sees Sarah for the first time in two years, and the two reunite with a hug. After the battle, Boozer settles down with Deacon and Sarah at Iron Mike's Camp, and continues to rebuild and survive with their friends and allies. Personality Much like Deacon, Boozer continues to wear his Mongrels MC kutte, likely as a symbol of respect for their fallen brothers and in memory of their old way of life. Boozer has a deep sense of loyalty towards his friends. Despite the harsh reality of the post-apocalyptic world, Boozer is quick to crack jokes in order to lighten the mood, even at his own expense. Boozer can be prone to bouts of anger leading him to act aggressively, such as when he discovered Rippers killing uninfected dogs which lead him to killing the Rippers. Appearance Boozer is tall and has a muscular build. He is adorned with tattoos all over his body, including his head, which he keeps shave to display them. Weapons & Equipment *'Personal shotgun' *Pistol: Boozer will carry a pistol while he and Deacon go to finish off the last of the Rippers. *'Prosthetic arm': After having his arm amputated, Boozer received a prosthetic arm from Deacon and Rikki. His new arm can be attached with a knife, a hook and a gear shifter. Vehicles *'Motorcycle': Before the loss of his arm, Boozer rode a blue chopper. Despite no longer being able to ride, Deacon brought the bike to Boozer in order to keep his spirits up. *Dump Truck: Boozer was a competent truck driver, as he was able to drive a large dump truck with ease. Trivia * Boozer's rank of Sergeant-at-Arms means he served as the right-hand man to the President of the Club, only being outranked by the President and Vice President in his charter. * Boozer was the only attendee of Deacon's and Sarah's wedding. * Boozer's bike appears to be comparatively unmodified when compared to Deacon's bike, resembling a standard street chopper. Gallery William Gray 1.jpg Boozer 2.jpg Boozer 3.jpg Boozer's Bike.jpg|Boozer's bike es:Boozer Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters (Challenges)